


part of a complete breakfast

by singingintime (laulan)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nutella, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/singingintime
Summary: Jim takes advantage of shore leave to indulge in his favorite breakfast. Spock has an unexpected reaction to said breakfast.





	part of a complete breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spock, Kirk, nutella. illogically delicious. (snackbreak on LJ)

" _Jesus_ , Jim, some of us are trying to eat," gripes Bones.  
  
Jim just mashes the piece of toast the rest of the way into his mouth, humming with bliss. "Fuck you," he mumbles happily through crumbs. "Do you know how _long_ it's been since I had Nutella and toast?" He finishes the last bite off, closing his eyes and letting the delicious dark hazelly-chocolate taste sink into his tongue. "Too fucking long, Bones. Too. Fucking. Long."   
  
Bones snorts derisively. "Replicator makes that stuff just fine, doesn't it?" he demands.  
  
Jim opens one eye and shakes his head. Bones is such a tragedy sometimes. "Dude, replicator-Nutella's nowhere near the same. I mean, if Nutella was the Sistine chapel, replicator-Nutella would be like--" he pauses to think-- "like kindergartners fingerpainting."  
  
Bones scowls. "No, I'm pretty sure you're just crazy. It's just food spread, Jim! Nothin' to write home about. And no need to make me lose _my_ breakfast 'cause you're so enamored of yours, anyway." He stabs at his eggs pointedly.  
  
Man, someone sure woke up on the _asshole_ side of the bed today, Jim thinks absently. Stuff like that doesn't even deserve a reply--Jim just licks the edge of his thumb where a bit of Nutella is smeared instead, moaning like a porn star to piss Bones off.  
  
It works like a charm. Bones's scowl deepens, and he even crosses his fucking arms, looking prissily angry in a way that would mortify him if he could see himself. Jim stifles a snicker, but can't do anything to keep down the grin.  
  
Bones narrows his eyes even further. "You do it just to taunt me, y'asshole," he growls, "but the joke's gonna be on you when you get a heart attack at the age'a thirty-five, _just you watch_ \--"  
  
"Gentlemen," says Spock calmly in greeting, setting his tray down on the table. Jim sticks his tongue out at Bones and turns to Spock before Bones can move, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. He knows Spock will keep it to just a light brush of lips--100% Mess-Hall-Appropriate, because "public displays of affection beyond such are inappropriate for a work environment, Jim." Never mind that they're on leave now, or that diplomatic events have kept them from spending more than two minutes alone since Enterprise docked last night; never mind that Jim's aching for a real kiss. Spock's got his protocol, and he'll stick to it. Which, you know, Jim absolutely respects.   
  
Really. He does.  
  
(And if sometimes he has petty little impulses to just go for it and kiss Spock breathless, well, no one has to know, because he's good, and he never does.)  
  
As expected, Spock leans down and presses his lips absently to the corner of Jim's mouth. His mind is probably lightyears away, in the middle of some nebula, taking measurements and cataloging gases. Jim breathes out a tiny sigh against his lips and starts to lean back down, but an iron hand on his neck stops him unexpectedly.  
  
"Hm," says Spock, in his scientific-exploration voice. And he leans in again, suddenly-- _really_ kisses Jim, this time, sweeping his tongue over the roof of Jim's mouth and stroking over the inside of his cheek in that way of his that drives Jim fucking crazy; licking in with a kind of calculated, relentless passion for long, hot minutes, leaving Jim dizzy and gasping when he pulls away just as abruptly.  
  
"Hm," he says again, face blank of anything but mild curiosity, as if nothing out of the ordinary's happened. "Fascinating. I had not anticipated such a reaction to a food. What have you been eating, if I might enquire?"  
  
Jim just blinks at him, dazed and clinging to the table, heart still racing. Just one thought's clear in his head: fuck, he is _definitely_ stocking up on Nutella while they're here.


End file.
